Family Reunions
by Legacychickuk
Summary: A new member to the Legacy has a big impact on Nick


**** POLTERGEIST : THE LEGACY
    Family reunions It was just a normal day in the Legacy house, Derek was organizing the case files, Alex was surfing the net, Rachel had gone to pick Kat up from school and Nick had gone out for his afternoon jog. " Oh this stupid computer! for heavens sake why won't it save the data?! " Derek yelled impatiently to himself. " Having problems, Derek? " Alex laughed, approaching Derek. " Yes this stupid thing won't save all this data!-okay, calm down...why are you so stressed out today?." " Well Alex we have a new member joining the Legacy today and I want everything to be perfect!. "
    " Derek don't worry! I'm sure everything'll be just fine, there ya go..all done!-thanks Alex. " Alex smiled softly as she went back over to her own computer when suddenly in walked Rachel and Kat. " Hey guys, how was school today Kat?-oh it was great Alex! " Kat replied excitedly. " Oh Alex don't ask! she's hyper because today is her last day of school for two weeks, spring vacation. " Kat was making herself a drink and something to eat in the kitchen. " So when's our new friend coming Derek? " asked Rachel whilst taking off her coat.
    " Well she should be here in about five minutes now, her name's Sarah Blackwood and she's a daughter of my old friend Tim who died a few years ago along with her mother. Yeah she's been interested in the supernatural for quite some time now. She's always wanted to become a Legacy member and I called her yesterday as I thought it'd be the right time for her to come and join us. " Alex and Rachel both nodded their heads in agreement. Just then, Nick walked through the door and was sweating and out of breath.
    " Hey Rach, Derek when did you say Sarah was coming? " as Nick said that, the doorbell rang and they all guessed it was Sarah. " There's your answer Nick! " whispered Rachel with a grin on her face. Derek answered the door and greeted Sarah with a big hug. " Come in, we're all delighted to meet you! " she stepped inside the house and Nick, Alex and Rachel came to greet her. " This is Alex Moreau, Rachel Corrigan and Nick Boyle.
    " She shook hands with all of them and looked pleased to meet them. " So you're Nick Boyle, huh? wow, Derek's told me so much about you and now I finally get to meet you in person!. " Nick just smiled and looked down to the floor, shyly and blushed a little too. " Well would you like to meet my daughter Katherine?-sure, I'd love to! " replied Sarah as Rachel led the way to the kitchen. The others followed and Alex walked with Nick, " I saw that-what? " he asked, acting all innocent.
    " You when you were talking to Sarah, you were blushing like mad! I think we like Sarah don't we?! " Alex teased Nick and he just laughed and ignored her. " Kat, this is Sarah..she's a new member of the house now so be nice to her!. " " Hi Sarah, would you like me to show you to your room? it's right next door to Nick's- I'd love that Kat, thankyou very much! " Kat helped Sarah with her suitcases as they both walked upstairs. " Well it seems Kat has taken a shine to Sarah!-yeah, she's not the only one " whispered Alex as everyone looked at Nick who was staring at Sarah.
    ******
    A few hours later when Sarah had unpacked, everyone was sat in the living room, talking amongst themselves. " Hey Derek where's Sarah?-oh she's still upstairs sorting out her things I think...why?. " " Oh I think I'll go give her a hand! " Nick got up off the sofa and ran upstairs and knocked on Sarah's door. " Come in! hey " Nick whispered as he walked into the room. " Sarah...look at me! " she wouldn't and Nick went and sat beside her on the bed. " Sarah have you been crying?-no...I'm just a little tired that's all. " Nick lifted up her chin and saw big mascara marks on her face.
    " Sarah what's wrong?-oh nothing...I just miss my mom a lot " she burst into tears again and Nick held her gently. " Sssh, ssh! it's okay...I'm here, I know it's hard losing someone you love. My girlfriend Julia died a few years ago and I still miss her like crazy. " Sarah looked deep into his eyes and Nick knew he was falling for her. " Oh Nick I can't believe she's gone! " she sobbed quietly as Nick rocked her back and forth. Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Derek, Alex and Rachel were talking quietly as Kat had fallen asleep in Rachel's arms.
    " I wonder where Nick's got to?-oh he's probably talking to Sarah for a while " Alex replied with a smug grin on her face. " Well I think it's time this little girl went to bed! " Rachel whispered as she stroked Kat's hair softly. She lifted her up and carried her upstairs. Kat was half awake now and noticed Sarah's bedroom door was wide open and she could see Nick and her sat on the bed. " Mommy look! " she whispered as she pointed to Nick and Sarah. " Sarah's crying!-well maybe it's because her mommy and daddy died a few years ago and she's a little upset, you remember being upset when your daddy and your brother died, don't you?. "
    Kat nodded her head sadly, " well you know how she feels and what she's going through right now. " Rachel placed Kat on the bed in her room and helped her get undressed. She tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight, " sweet dreams Katherine-goodnight mommy. " Rachel was about to go downstairs when she decided to check on Sarah and Nick. She smiled when she saw Sarah fast asleep and Nick carefully pulling the duvet over her. Nick met Rachel outside Sarah's room and shut the door behind him.
    " I take it our new friend is a little tired, huh?-yeah she's really tired and upset right now. She needs some rest and to be with us, she needs comfort and love as she's going through a really bad patch at the moment. " Nick was kind and gentle and this made Rachel feel safe and warm. " I think she needs you right now, Nick " whispered Rachel as she went ahead of him and entered the living room.
    ******
    Sarah had an unpleasant night as she tossed and turned in her bed, she kept having nightmares about her parents and their deaths. Also, she kept dreaming of a little girl crying for help too. Suddenly she awoke in the middle of the night in a pool of sweat, she screamed and this woke the others. She was out of breath and her heart was beating like a drum. She sat up and brushed her hair out of her face as Nick raced into the room wearing only his boxers. " Sarah are you okay? I heard you screaming and your bed was shaking a little. "
    Nick was very concerned for Sarah's well being as he came and sat on her bed, looking worried. " Yeah Nick I'm fine, don't worry about me...you go back to sleep!-are you sure Sarah?. What was your nightmare about? " Sarah took a deep breath as she said, " well it was about my parents, them dying......I also saw a little girl too....she was sad and crying for help. She was reaching for me and crying too!. " A tear rolled down her cheek and Nick quickly brushed it away with his finger. He looked deep into her eyes and she looked at his toned, muscular chest.
    Suddenly in rushed Derek, Alex and Rachel who looked at Nick then Sarah who was in tears. " What happened? I thought I heard screaming " whispered Alex who looked at Nick. " Oh Sarah just had a bad dream...that's all-are you sure that's all it was? " Derek asked anxiously. " Well in my dream I saw my mom and dad, and then I saw a strange little girl...a little younger than Kat who was crying for help. Derek what does this mean?-well its possibly a sign or vision of what's to come.
    You may encounter this young girl in the future or it might just be your wild
    imagination. " Alex and Nick nodded in agreement as they watched Rachel examine Sarah. " Sarah?-yeah Rachel?-what are these bruises? " Rachel pointed to Sarah's arms and shoulders which were badly bruised and Sarah flinched when Rachel touched them. " I don't know...I've never seen them before! I didn't have them yesterday...or last night actually. " Nick took a closer look at them and so did Alex and Derek as Sarah looked concerned.
    " What could they be?-I don't know Sarah but I think we should go downstairs and examine you closely " announced Rachel who was still looking at the bruises. Once downstairs, Alex made some hot chocolate while in the living room, Rachel was sat examining Sarah. Nick was sat beside Sarah the whole time and refused to be anywhere else but by her side. " So Rachel what do you think they are?-well Nick, it looks like Sarah's been badly beaten by someone or something. " Suddenly Sarah's eyes were growing heavier and heavier and she yelled, " guys? I think I'm gonna " as she said that
    she fainted.
    Nick caught her and went and placed her down carefully on the sofa, Rachel immediately stayed by Sarah's side and examined her again. " Rachel what's going on?-I don't know Derek, she's just fainted and now she's stone cold. " Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind and all the windows blew open and Nick and Derek got up to close them again. A little girl like the one Sarah had described in her dream walked into the living room. Alex returned to the room with mugs of hot cocoa but stood still when she saw the girl.
    " Help me....please? SB! SB where are you? " she then ran upstairs and there was a scream. " Follow her Nick! don't let her get away!-oh my god Kat's upstairs! " Rachel panicked and ran after Nick to Kat's room. In Kat's room, Kat was just fast asleep and the little girl had disappeared. Everyone went back downstairs to check on Sarah who was waking up. " Sarah? can you hear me hon? " Rachel talked to her calmly. " Where am I? what's going on? " she opened her eyes and looked straight at Rachel who was smiling.
    " You're okay you're safe now, what do you remember?-well I felt tired then
    everything went black. I saw that little girl from my dream, she was crying again and was running after someone or something. " Everyone exchanged glances and Alex handed Sarah a mug of cocoa.
    ******
    Next morning, Nick was up at eight and went downstairs for breakfast, dressed in his jeans and a black t-shirt. Rachel and Derek were already up discussing the night's events. Alex was on the phone to her mom and Kat and Sarah weren't up yet. " Rough night huh?-yeah and boy am I tired " Nick muttered in a grumpy voice. Just then in walked Sarah and everyone stared at her. " How are you feeling?-oh I'm feeling much better thanks...where's Kat? " Sarah was very cheerful and wide awake. " She's not up yet, very tired from last night's escapade! " replied Rachel.
    " I'm sorry guys for waking you up in the middle of the night, it was my fault I couldn't sleep and I'm sorry for bringing you down with it too. " Sarah hurried out of the room as she could feel tears fill her eyes. Nick stood up to go after her but Derek stopped him, " leave her Nick, she needs to be alone now. " Nick sat back down as Kat walked into the room. " Hey sweetheart!-good morning mommy " she replied glumly, this wasn't like Kat at all. Rachel followed her into the kitchen as Kat poured herself some cereal and some juice.
    " Katherine...baby are you a little tired this morning?-no mommy I'm fine, why?-well you weren't very friendly when you greeted me and you didn't say good morning to the others. " Kat went into Rachel's arms and looked sad and upset, " honey what's wrong?-oh I just miss daddy and Connor that's all. " " Are you gonna be okay sweetie? " Kat nodded her head and Rachel kissed her forehead lightly. Nick entered the kitchen and was happy and content, " hello ladies! hey sweetie " he kissed Kat good morning and she hugged him happily.
    Meanwhile, Alex had quickly snuck into the control room and was searching the computer for anything on Sarah's past. She looked through the Blackwood family records and found some useful information. Derek entered the room and went to see how Alex was doing. " Found anything yet?-yes, okay...Sarah's dad Timothy Blackwood wasn't a very nice father to his two daughters Sarah and Tabatha. Here in an old newspaper report it says that he was convicted of violent and sexual abuse to his daughters. "
    Derek cringed at the thought of Tim hurting Sarah and Tabatha and suddenly had a vision. There was Tim in a dark room, Tabatha was running and screaming in terror but Sarah was nowhere to be seen. Tabatha was calling SB over and over again and Tim was running after her shouting angrily. Derek quickly snapped out of his vision and looked straight at Alex who was looking at him strangely. " Derek? Derek what is it?-Alex I had a vision....Tim was running after Tabatha but Sarah wasn't there. Tabatha was calling SB again, that name....." Derek left Alex searching for more information and went into the
    living room.
    Rachel was tickling Kat and Nick was lost in his thoughts. " Nick where's Sarah?-um I dunno, where've you been? " Derek took Nick aside and told him what Alex had discovered. " Abused?? Sarah? oh my god, she went through exactly what I went through. I know how she must be feeling right now but I never knew she had a sister-neither did I " Derek replied sadly. Nick and Derek walked into the kitchen and Nick looked out the window and saw Sarah sat on her own in the garden. " Derek I wanna help her-then talk to her Nick...try to get her to open up to you. "
    Nick nodded his head as he went outside and joined Sarah in the garden. " Hey " Sarah looked as Nick sat down beside her on the warm grass. " Whatcha doin?-nothing...just thinking about stuff. " Sarah looked like she was in a world of her own. " Are you okay?-I'm fine Nick " she squeezed his hand for comfort, reassuring him. " What was your dad like, Nick? " Nick felt sick at the question but went on to explain. " Well he was a terrible husband and father...he used to get really drunk and come home late at night and beat the crap out of me and my mother. "
    Sarah looked sad and shocked at what he had just said but then looked as though she knew what he was talking about. " I hated him and he abused me sexually and violently....I got similar bruises to what you had last night. " Sarah now looked down to the ground with a guilty look on her face. " Sarah I saw the look in your eyes when you saw those bruises, you know what they are. Now...is there something I should know? " Sarah froze, not knowing what to say.
    Suddenly, the same little girl from last night was standing behind them and cried loudly. " SB? SB! " Sarah quickly shot up and looked scared and angry as Nick went and stood with her. " Who are you? " Nick yelled as the little girl looked directly at Sarah. " Help me! help SB! daddy's gonna hurt me again! he's coming for me! please help me. " She disappeared again and Sarah had tears in her eyes as a big gust of wind came. Sarah looked very scared now and she looked all around her as Nick tried to protect her. A man who looked angry and evil appeared in front of them and Sarah knew exactly who he
    was.
    " Hello Sarah...sweetheart, haven't seen you in a while! " he laughed wickedly and Sarah cried even more. Nick stepped in front of Sarah, guarding her from the man, " who are you and what do you want?-no Nick! " Sarah yelled as Nick moved closer to the man. The man picked Nick up by the throat and threw him across the grass and Sarah just trembled. " Now, come to daddy! come give your father a hug! " Sarah tried to run but he slapped her hard and she fell to the ground. He slapped her again and this time Nick got
    up and punched him. The man fell back and Nick helped Sarah up as she was half conscious.
    The man disappeared and Nick helped Sarah into the house and into the living room. The others came running in and Rachel examined Sarah again while Nick told everyone what had happened. " So your dad paid you a visit huh, Sarah? " Sarah just nodded her head slowly. She was in shock as she had just seen her sister and her dead father. Alex had found some more information on Sarah's family and took Derek and Nick into the control room to show them. " That's Timothy Blackwood, Sarah's father, is that the man you saw Nick?-yeah that's him " he replied angrily.
    " Well apparently Sarah's younger sister Tabatha was murdered by her father Tim when she was only seven years old. Sarah was about nine at the time and she loved her sister a lot. " " So what you're trying to say is that Tabatha got beaten the worst and Sarah tried to protect her. " Alex nodded her head at what Nick had just said, " what about her mother?-okay her mother Victoria Blackwood was also murdered by Tim but the only one who wasn't murdered was Sarah. "
    Derek looked at the picture of Victoria and Tabatha and noticed that they both looked very alike. " So now Tim has come back for Sarah and Tabatha's trying to break free from his control. What about Victoria?-I don't know Nick, I think we should try to help Tabatha first then try to contact Victoria. "
    ******
    Later that day, Kat was in her bedroom playing with her dolls when a little girl appeared in front of her. " Help me! help me please, SB? SB is that you? " Kat was a little frightened but calmed the little girl down. " My name's Kat, who's SB?-Sarah, my big sister! " she replied in tears. " Tabatha! Tabatha where are you? " a loud and angry voice roared. The little girl vanished and a big, angry man appeared and Kat began to panic. She clutched her doll tightly as the man spoke, " hello baby " the man walked right through Kat and his spirit was now inside her body.
    She dropped her doll and went downstairs and saw Rachel sitting on her own in the living room. " Hey kitty Kat, come sit with your mommy " Kat smiled sweetly and went and sat on Rachel's knee. " Whatcha doin?-nothing, just playing with my dolls " Rachel kissed her forehead softly and held her tightly. " Where's Sarah?-she's in her room, why hon? " Kat didn't answer her and ran upstairs to Sarah's room. Sarah was sat in her room, looking at pictures of her mother and sobbed quietly.
    Suddenly her bedroom door flew open and a gust of wind almost took her breath away. In walked Kat looking angry and fierce, " Kat? is that you?. " Kat grinned and laughed loudly, it was her dad's voice but in Kat's body which scared Sarah. " Leave Kat out of this! she's done nothing to you so don't hurt her!. " " Sorry Sarah but I can't leave her alone until I get what I came for....you!. " He laughed hard and Sarah covered her ears, downstairs Nick, Derek and Alex were in the control room when they all heard loud
    laughing coming from Sarah's room.
    " Sarah! " Nick yelled as he ran upstairs with Rachel, Alex and Derek following close behind. They got to her room and called her name but the door was locked and she was helpless. " Leave Kat alone! " Kat walked towards Sarah and grabbed her by her throat and began to lift her high in the air. She couldn't breathe and felt like she was going to die when Nick broke down the door and in ran Derek, Nick, Rachel and Alex. Nick went straight for Kat but she looked at Nick and with her eyes she threw Nick against the wall. " Is this what you really want Tim? to see your only living daughter suffer again? you
    killed your wife and youngest daughter. "
    Tim stopped to think about what Derek was saying and looked no longer angry and emerged from Kat's body. Kat fell to the ground and Rachel immediately ran towards her and lifted her up in her arms and ran out of the room. Tim was in his own body now and still had hold of Sarah's throat. Suddenly, Sarah's sister appeared from behind and screamed, " SB! Sarah I found you!-Tabby? " Sarah managed to whisper as Tim was still choking her. Although Tim released Sarah and turned around to face Tabatha who was
    cowering.
    He went to hit Tabatha but Sarah had to do something so she yelled, " dam you Tim! " Tim stopped and turned to face Sarah. " You were never a father to me or Tabby, I can't even call you dad!. What are ya gonna do now? hurt Tabby like you used to with your leather belt?. " She got up off the floor and walked towards Tim who looked no longer tough, " I'm not afraid of you anymore you bastard!. " With that, she hit Tim hard and sent him flying to the ground. He was weak now as all of Sarah's words were killing him but he got up quickly and became very angry again.
    This time he grabbed Tabatha's arm when a familiar voice came from behind him, " Timothy? " he shivered in shocked. He turned around to face Victoria, the wife he murdered years ago. Sarah was in shock and uncontrollable floods of tears filled her eyes. She ran over to Tabatha who Tim let go of, not even looking at her as he was facing Victoria. Sarah picked Tabatha up in her arms and held her tightly as her and Tabatha sobbed endlessly.
    " Victoria?-yes Tim, it's me...I've come to stop you from hurting my
    little girls. Look at them! " Tim paused to look at Sarah and Tabatha who were both sobbing quietly. " You hurt me and Tabby and now you wanna hurt your eldest daughter...the only one left in the Blackwood family?. Is that what you want? " Tim looked at Tabatha and Sarah and ran to hit them both when Victoria stopped him. " No, you're not gonna hurt my daughters! " she grabbed him by the throat and held him high in the air, the same way he killed both her and Tabatha.
    Tim closed his eyes as he took one last glance of Sarah and Tabatha before falling to the ground. Once down, Victoria used her eyes to banish him
    forever. Once he'd gone, Alex went over to Nick and helped him up to see the sorrowful goodbye of Sarah and her mother and sister. Now Victoria was facing Sarah who was holding Tabatha. Tabatha and Sarah knew they had to part but didn't want to so Sarah gave Tabatha one last hug before putting her down. " I love you Tabby and I always will " she whispered in Tabatha's ear once she'd put her down.
    " I love you too SB " this made Sarah cry even more as Tabatha used her old nickname SB which was short for Sarah Blackwood. Sarah kissed Tabatha on the forehead before letting her go back to her mom. Tabatha ran over to Victoria and they embraced for a long time and Sarah looked at Rachel and Kat who were also in each others arms. Derek was stood with Alex and Nick who was watching Sarah all the time. Victoria and Tabatha were both smiling in each others arms and Sarah just watched as Victoria put Tabatha down and looked at her. Victoria now had tears in her eyes as she began to walk towards Sarah.
    " Sarah " she whispered as she held out her arms and Sarah flew straight into them without any hesitation. They embraced for a long time as Sarah cried and cried until Victoria pulled away and looked at Derek, Nick and Alex and whispered, " thankyou for helping us." The three of them nodded their heads and smiled, appreciating her thanks. " Time to go " she whispered to Sarah as she pulled away from her and held Tabatha's hand. They both smiled at Sarah and Victoria picked up Tabatha and held her tightly as they both disappeared together.
    


End file.
